Seto's Journey
by anime-wolf-lover-12
Summary: Seto is a wolf demon who is left to fend for himself, with the odds stacked against him. Then he finds rescue , when Yami, Marik, and Bakura stubble into his clearing. Seto may be unwilling to the care he is given, but when has that ever stopped anyone. Stupid summary I know. Just trust me, that the story is better. I know you want to review. :P
1. Bad Luck

**There is absolutely no romance in this. No matter how much it may look like it, they are all related in some way. So don't be weird.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha.**

Seto's POV

I was sitting in the hot sun, collar around my neck, and chain connecting me to the wood in the ground. This is what kept me from running off. There was no shade to sit in, because all the trees are three feet away, while I'm in my five foot chain. There was no one else here, it was just me. The man who used to be here also, left one day and never returned.

I didn't like the man who used to be here. I was tortured every now and then, but at least there was company, now there's just silence. If I'm lucky a few boys will come into the clearing and I can scare them. But lately they haven't been getting scared, and it seems like the same boys are coming, more often too throw rocks at me.

My living conditions aren't exactly first class. There's a trough that get's full of water whenever it rains, and I can usually make it last. And every now and then, a small animal will scurry into range and I can eat that. Yesterday, a baby deer wandered in, it didn't notice me, so I caught it and ate that. That was the good news; the bad news was the baby's mom wasn't that far away. She was one of those rare doe's that wasn't afraid of a wolf; I received a kick in the side. It was worth it though; I had a full belly and leftovers. Though there was a painful throbbing in my rib cage were she kicked me, but I take what I can get, which is not a lot.

I haven't fallen into depression yet. This is good I guess, I just don't see what there is to be depressed about. I ate those leftovers this morning, there wasn't that much, and I wasn't that hungry. I wish I could transform into my human state, but the collar and chain kept me from doing that. I had tried many times to chew through the chain, but it was no use. Rustling could be heard from some bushes, I lifted up my head to see what was going on. Out of the bushes came, the boys who usually torment me.

"Hey, mutt. What have you been up to while we were gone?" he asked with a sneer in his voice. From the last time he came I guessed he was the leader of their bratty little group. I glared at him, he paid me no heed. Three more boys came out of the bushes. "Hey, Tom we aren't going to throw rocks at him again are we?" A fat one asked. Tom snorted, "We've got to mix it up every now and then don't we? So all we need is a new idea." I rolled my eyes_. _

_Like they have the intelligence to come up with an idea. They probably don't even know how to brush their teeth._

Tom's attention turned back to me. "What do you think, you stupid little doggy?" My response was a growl. I was ignored, but they kept thinking for about five minutes, till the fat one groaned, "Tom this is boring, and my ma's pie should be cool by now." _Leave it to that kid to think about pie._ A buff kid nodded his head in agreement. "Your just afraid of the stupid dog." I barked at him, "How many times are we going to go through this? I am a wolf, and I am clearly not a dog. Apparently your tiny, stupid, brain can't process this information." They knew I could talk, but I barely wasted my breath on these fools. This explained why he didn't look surprised, he mostly looked super ticked off. He stomped straight over to me, and got in my face.

"Don't talk back to those higher than you."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

His face grew red, but he regained his cool, surprisingly fast for a twelve year old. "Clive hand me a rock." The fat one must have been Clive, because he ran into the woods and came back with a good sized rock. Clive handed the rock to Tom, who raised it over his head with an evil smirk on his face. Before he could do anything, I raised up on my hind legs, and head-butted him in the nose. He screamed, dropped the rock, and fell on his rear. He clutched his nose in his hands. Clive and the other two guys, ran over to him. I sat back and smirked at the scene.

He looked at me with super angry eyes, as blood dribbled down his face. "Your gonna pay for that mutt." I cast him a challenging look. He picked up his rock again, and aimed it at me. Before he threw it he stood farther back, where I couldn't reach him. Then he threw the rock which I had been prepared to dodge, but he just made it look like he was throwing it, and while I was dodging the fake throw he threw the real rock. I saw it coming but didn't have time to dodge. It hit my my back left leg. A loud crack was heard, and I felt searing pain through my leg.

I gritted my teeth to stop a pain-filled scream, but a small groan escaped my mouth. Tom must have been expecting the scream, but he still smirked when I groaned. "Aw, the little doggy can't take a punch. Come on guys, he's boring me." The others started to laugh and they all walked back out of the woods. I made sure that they were all gone, before I collapsed onto the ground.

My leg was throbbing with pain, and every small movement would send searing pain to the rest of me. The bushes rustled again, and I was prepared for those boys to come back, but only a raccoon came out. It was a skinny raccoon, but I could barely see some muscle on it. I growled a warning to it, the raccoon's response was a hiss, and it scratched me across my nose. Then retreated, back into the woods.

The universe just hated me today.

**So this was chapter one, please don't hate me after you read it. And please review it would make me super happy. ;P And if I need to make longer chapters, or something needs to be fixed, then please tell me.  
**


	2. Of Rams and Wolves

**Chapter two Yay. So it took me forever to figure out how to update, but in the end I did it. So once again, YAY!**

Yami's POV

Today we were out in a nearby village looking for things to buy, or in Bakura's case steal. He kept giving every shiny thing an anticipating gaze. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. "Marik have you found any blankets worth buying?" I asked him. He looked around with a lazy look, "That would be a, no, Yami." I sighed, "You both know we're supposed to be getting blankets to prepare for winter. Last year we weren't prepared and we almost froze to death."

"I know Yami, I was there," he said. "I don't think you understand the importance of the situation. But I give up trying to get to you." I didn't have to look to know that he and Bakura were smirking to one another. I rolled my eyes, and started to look around for any good blankets. We may have had fur, but we still got really cold when it snowed heavily.

I looked around and noticed Bakura had wondered off somewhere. _We're probably going to have to run soon._ "Dang it Bakura." _Now I have to find some blanket quick before-_ Bakura came running over to me and Marik –_to late._ "Hey guys, we should probably go now." Marik smirked, "What did you get this time Bakura?" He smiled knowingly, "I'll show you once we get out of here."

Suddenly a loud 'hey' was heard, and we all looked to see some guards running towards us. "Bakura, Atem's gonna kill you for this," I said, and then started running. The other two followed my lead. We ran towards the closest piece of woods, still running. The sound of the guard's feet behind us grew quieter and quieter, but my heart still pounded in my chest. It didn't matter how many times this happened it was nerve wracking each time.

Still running, I saw a break in the trees, and I ran towards that. Through the tree line, the others came bounding in after me. Bakura was up first, "Well they didn't try very hard this time. I'm actually quite disappointed." Marik looked at Bakura, "Well are you gonna show us what you stole, or are you gonna hog it to yourself?" Bakura took out his back pack, and lifted up from the inside, a solid gold ram.

"Bakura, why did you steal this?" I asked in a calm tone.

"Because, it's shiny, and pretty, and we needed it."

"How would this help us at all in our survival? Come on I would love to hear how this is going to help us."

Me and Bakura were going into a serious debate about the ram statue, when Marik poked my arm, "Yami you might want to look at this." I turned to where he was pointing. There lying in the hot summer sun was a wolf. He was brown, with white under fur, and around his front arms were, leather straps. And around his throat was a chain that shimmered, meaning it must have been enchanted. Enchanted to do what was the question though.

The wolf seemed to be sleeping. But I also noticed that he looked very skinny, and his left back leg looked broken. "Yami, what do we do?" I looked at Marik, "Why are you asking me?" He looked at me crazy, "Because you're the leader here. And your the second in command back with the rest of the pack." I sighed of course he decides to remember that now, and not when I tell him to not do stuff. "Well, I guess we can take the collar off. There's something enchanted on it, and I for one want to find out what it is. Bakura check to see if you can get it off. Marik you're going to carry him back to the cave."

"We're taking him with us?" I nod, "Yes, it doesn't look like he'll fair well out here. At least back home he can get some food, and we can go over his injuries." They both nodded and Bakura started to walk over to him, but stopped, "What if he suddenly wakes up, and attacks me?" "I'll cover you, now come on." We both walked over to him, I stood ready to tackle him if he attacked Bakura while he went to work on the collar.

A few minutes later he looked up "Got it, Marik ca pick him up now." Marik walked over and picked him up, then we all started to walk back towards the cave and the rest of the pack.

**Tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue doing one POV per chapter then tell me. If you don't tell me about that too. And I will listen to any suggestions about what should happen next. And I will only write Chapter 3 if someone reviews, cause it hurts my feelings when you don't *sniffle* XD  
**


	3. Stupid Akefia

**So I decided to go ahead and write chapter three, for my own amusement. And I will write more fanfiction on other stories, but maybe all of you can give me ideas. There will be a lot of injury to Akefia in the chapter so YAY. If Akefia's not acting like you think he should then tough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin! **

* * *

In another part of the woods.

Kagome's POV

It was a beautiful sunny day, and our little group was taking a break from hunting Naraku. It was hot too- still strange since it is autumn- but we were under plenty of trees to give us shade and cool us off. Suddenly there was a tug at the back of my brain meaning a sacred jewel shard was nearby. "Inuyasha, I sense a shard of the sacred jewel." He pulled out his sword, "Where is it coming from." I pointed to some bushes that had started to shake back and forth.

Out of the bushes, a man jumped out. His hair was white and a little lavender, his skin was tan as if he spent a lot of time in the sun, and his outfit was a pair of shorts with a red robe and a few gold accessories. Through his hair I saw ears that looked like wolf ears, and behind him a white tail was swishing back and forth. His hands had pointed claws; I was guessing that his mouth had pointed teeth as well. His face was stern and serious, and his eyes were blood red. Those blood red eyes of his promised a painful death if we got in his way. I shuddered on the inside. In his hand there was a knife.

His eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air. "Who are you people," he asked his tone cold as ice. Inuyasha stepped forward, "That's none of your business but I have reason to believe that you have a sacred jewel shard." He shot right back, "And that's none of your business." He readied his knife as if he could sense the fight that might happen.

"Inuyasha I'm sure that's he has the sacred jewel shard," I whispered in his ear.

He just nodded. "Hand over the sacred jewel shard or die." He just snarled and clutched the knife tighter. "You all must leave. NOW." I stepped forward, just a little, "Why is there some kind of danger here?" "Yes, me." I rolled my eyes. I walked right into that one. I stepped back behind Inuyasha. "Now leave here and never. Ever. Return." I was starting to think he had something worth protecting other than the sacred jewel shard, though I didn't voice my thoughts out loud. Looking closer he looked more like a teenager, maybe a little older than me. When he noticed we weren't going to leave him alone, he threw his knife at us.

Akefia's POV

I was returning to the rest of the pack. We lived under a rickety shack. Underneath it was a huge cavern, decorated with stuff we bought, found, or stole. (That last one was me and Bakura.) There were tunnels that lead to more tunnels and rooms. Once or twice I've found something who wandered in there. Those were some strange days.

Back to the strangers, I threw the knife because I have a short temper. And they were being seriously annoying. Then I noticed I was seriously outmatched, so I turned quickly and started to run. I could hear a scream behind me, though I couldn't tell if it was of surprise or pain. While running some trees scratched me with their pointy limbs, I received lots of tiny scratches that started to sting.

I could hear shouts from behind. When I turned the dog demon was catching up fast. This inspired me to open my wings. They were giant red bird wings with a white, main bone and white tips. They also seemed to blend in with my back. I didn't see any of them with wings, so it seemed like a pretty good plan.

Opening them I took to the sky then started to search for the rest for the rest of the pack. _Stupid trees I can't see anything, much less the house._ Suddenly from behind I heard a jaguar cry. I looked behind me again, and two girls on a giant, flaming, demon cat, was what I was met with. One girl raised a giant boomerang over her head and shouted something. Then she threw it at me. I tried to dodge but, she had thrown it too fast.

CRACK

It had hit my right wing, and pain seared from the wing to my spine. I cried out, and I started to fall into the trees bellow. The branches were sharp and tore at me and my wing that would not close. I landed on the ground with a thud and another crack. _I definitely broke something. This is not my finest hour._

I groaned and tasted blood in my mouth. The threat was still fresh in my mind though, and I tried to leap to my feet too fast. I yelped and fell back down. I heard them stop in front of me.

I looked up at them, from on my face and a glare that was pretty impressive for my current situation.

"Are you gonna give us the shard yet."

"No."

While the dog demon started shouting threats at me, I looked around and saw the old house. I smiled on the inside. _I'll just half crawl over there while distracting_ them. It was the perfect plan to me. I slowly started to sit up, wincing at the slightest movement of my torso. Crawling backwards I started to talk.

"So it seems we got off on the wrong foot."

The dog demon gave me a glare, "Cut the crap, and stop stalling. We know you have the shard, so hand it over."

While crawling backwards, I put my hand on my broken wing, and hissed in pain. The monk stepped up, "You could end all of this if you just give us the shard." "How many time are you gonna repeat that. I'm not deaf and I won't give you the shard. I stole it far and square so bug off." The dog demon replied, "If you stole it then it's far game to be stolen from you."

I could tell my hand was close to the barrier surrounding the shack. I smirked, "I could sit here and argue about this all day or I could jump through my barrier. Later suckers." With that I jumped in the barrier.

My victory was short lived, because the giant, flaming, cat grabbed my foot just as I was half way in. The force slammed me into the ground, and I held back a scream. At the same time I dug my claws into the ground, and looked behind me. Just as I suspected, the cat demon had my foot its jaws. It bit down harder and I winced. I also started to struggle.

The jewel shard had fallen out of my pocket through all this. It was right next to the barrier. The dog demon noticed it just as I did. He quickly whispered something to the demon slayer. She nodded and told the cat something. The cat bit my foot harder, and started to drag me out of the barrier. The dog demon grabbed the shard of the ground, before I could do anything. The cat loosened it's hold on my foot. I scowled at my misfortune.

Then I smelled something familiar in the air. Then out of the bushes, Yami, Marik, and Bakura jumped out of the bushes and into the barrier. "Hey, Yami a little help here." He looked over at me and his face was serious. He started running over to me. With Bakura and Marik running inside.

"Akefia what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. These chumps attacked me first."

"Really?"

"Yes for once I'm telling the truth."

"I'll believe you this one time."

He glared at the cat and transformed into a wolf. In his wolf form he was almost as big as the demon cat. Though the cat didn't show any sign of being nervous. He lunged out of the barrier and attached himself to the cats neck. The cat let go of me, and I scrambled into the barrier all the way. Yami let go of the cat once he noticed I was in the barrier. He jumped back in himself. I noticed no damage had been done to the cat. _That's stupid, he should have left a good gash in it's neck. Stupid demon cat._

Ryou and Yugi came running out of the house. They were the healers here. They took one look at me and started to take me back into there medical room.

Yami's POV

Akefia is an idiot.

* * *

**So this is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. I need to know if I should edit this and make it to were they can't transform into wolves. And I won't be able to update this story till after August 3rd.  
**

** R and R!**

**And one more thing: NINJAS ARE AWESOME!**


End file.
